wielkapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ixer
Coca-cola Dlaczego moj tekst o coca-coli został skasowany? był zły czy co? mozna bylo go poprawic jak coś się niepodobało a nie odrazu kasować.. Rr19 Ok Na przyszłość bede wiedział.. ale szkoda tego tekstu bo się troche nameczyłem a w archiwum mozna by bylo dopisać... pozdrawiam Rr19 Grafiki Hej! Uaktywniłem dodawanie grafik. Niestety w trosce o transfer nie powinny być większe niż jakieś 20kB (po miesiącu zobaczę jak się sprawy mają i czy można ładować większe). Niestety nie wiem jak technicznie ograniczyć przesył większych grafik, więc jakbyś jakąś zobaczył to po prostu tnij ;). Pozdr Red 81 21:06, 8 sty 2007 (CET) Logo Jasne. Wrzuć zapotrzebowanie na forum. Możesz od razu za komisję konkursową robić, bo w przyszłym tygodniu będę na 99% niedostępny. Jak koło soboty wrócę, to wrzucę wybrane logo :). Pozdr Red 81 21:38, 12 sty 2007 (CET) Community Portal Pozdrowienia z Łodzi :). "(Usunięte); 18:55 . . Ixer (Dyskusja | wkład | zablokuj) (usunięto "Wielkapedia:Community Portal": niepotrzebne - forum obywatelskie jest)" E tam - przyda się. Jako Portal Wielkapedystów. Co byś powiedział na wwalenie tam listy Obywateli wg miasta ze Spotkań Obywatelskich (każdy mógłby sie dopisywać, bo obecnie... wiesz jak jest). Możnaby też odtworzyć galerię Notekową. Na forum tego nie zrobisz, a szansa na to, że znajdzie się to gdzieś na Wielkiej jest jaka jest :). Jak myślisz? Red 81 14:59, 18 sty 2007 (CET) Orzeł Wrzuciłem Twojego orła, zamiast tego czarnego, jako logo. Jakby tak tło jakoś przyciemnić, to nawet za logo może robić... ;) Red 81 17:47, 26 sty 2007 (CET) :Wrzuciłem, ale dalej, mimo odświeżania z siłą wodospadu :p, widzę stary. Napisz co się u Ciebie pojawia. Red 81 09:32, 27 sty 2007 (CET) ::O - już OK. Jak dla mnie bomba :). Red 81 11:09, 27 sty 2007 (CET) :::I kolejna kwestia a propos logo. Które wolisz - to co jest teraz, czy to, które Buch wrzucił na Wielką? Ewentualnie można pierwsze głosowanie Wielkapedii zrobić :). Pozdr Red 81 19:52, 28 sty 2007 (CET) Log A ten log, to uprawnienia biurokraty. Poza możliwością tworzenia sysopów to nie wiem co daje (nie chciało mi się doczytać), ale stwierdziłem, że skoro robisz w projekcie najwięcej roboty, to powinieneś mieć możliwie najwięcej uprawnień. Możesz nigdy nie skorzystać, ale dobrze, żebyś miał ;). Pozd Red 81 09:32, 27 sty 2007 (CET) Lista haseł Niestety nie wiem. Ale postaram się w wolnej chwili doczytać i coś z tym zrobić ;). Red 81 22:25, 29 sty 2007 (CET) :Takie pytanie, może głupie, a jakby zrobic kategorię techniczną dla przekierowań, to byłoby widać je na liście haseł? bo wielkapedystów np. nie widac ;] Zizi 21:18, 12 lut 2007 (CET) Ikonka Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać - zorganizuj takie cóś, to wrzucę i zobaczymy czy zadziała :). Pozdr Red 81 19:26, 6 lut 2007 (CET) :Gotowe. Red 81 20:20, 6 lut 2007 (CET) I? I jak? Może to być? Bo moim zdaniem całkiem zgrabne :). I też zwycięscy, więc właściwie wybrane demokratycznie... prawie... ;D Red 81 19:09, 8 lut 2007 (CET) Linki w logach Hej. Zrobiłem mały test odblokowując IPeka od PPNu - linki w logach widać chyba poprawnie, więc przywróciłem. Jakby u Ciebie coś nie grało, to daj znać - zobaczę co i jak, ale u mnie wszystko gra i buczy :). Red 81 10:31, 10 lut 2007 (CET) Po uważniejszej analizie - odszczekuję :). Faktycznie sie rypie :/. Red 81 10:39, 10 lut 2007 (CET) Kalendarium Prośba - pytanio - zagadnienie mała ;) Bo Kalendarium mi się robi powoli, na ile czasu starcza, jadąc po artykułach li tylko na razie, na 225 jestem, co te liczby przy editach oznaczają ;] Przeniosłem dzisiaj rok 2052 do osobnego artykułu, bo był juz długi i nic nowego nie było, a ten 2053 to dopiero na połowie jestem mniej więcej, plus wydarzenia wspomniane w artach dotycza tez wcześniejszych lat plus arty są niekoniecznie po kolei chronologicznie rzecz ujmujac. Dlatego prośbo - pytanie - zagadnienie małe - czy ten 2053 jest potrzebny już teraz, czy można z nim poczekać i z powrotem go do artykułu Kalendarium przywrócić, bo mi sie wygodniej edytuje w jednym okienku, niz w dwóch na raz ;] Zizi 20:32, 12 lut 2007 (CET) ps. potrafię zamotać, nie ma co ;] Polnet i internet Jakoś mi sie nie myślało;) ale propozycja moja, poparta dowodami, z dużej jednak piszmy, jako nazwa własna globalnej sieci komputerowej, czy jak tam ta definicja mówi;] Zizi 18:00, 13 lut 2007 (CET) Szablon:Terytoria WRP infobox Czy pytanie do Ziziego nie powinno być do Zubrosa - to chyba on stworzył to coś ;). Red 81 22:37, 14 lut 2007 (CET) Ten szablon można śmiało wywalać. Któregoś razu przysiądę na dłużej i może zrobię to od podstaw. Wtedy trochę mnie przerosło, ale dopiero się uczę :) Zubros dyskutuj 01:41, 16 lut 2007 (CET) Boxy Cześć. Mógłbyś powiększyć troszkę te boxy (administrator i FF), bo pod Operą są prawie nie do odczytania ;). Red 81 23:07, 26 lut 2007 (CET) Kategorie Jak zaznaczyłem w jakimś komentarzu przy wprowadzaniu ich - nie upieram sie przy żadnych ze zmian. Drugi podział wprowadziłem w sumie tylko dlatego iż ponieważ chciałem gdzieś "upchnąć" Historię, bo się sama tak smutno została... po fakcie zdałem sobie sprawę, że można to było inaczej zrobić i mi się nie chciało już ruszać ;] przyznaje rację drzewo przez to jest nieprzejrzyste, ergo powrót do pierwszej formy byłby wskazany ;] zaraz postaram się to zrobić ;] Zizi 22:34, 23 mar 2007 (CET) Coś, co nie istnieje Sens jest średni, ale na jeden dzień nic sie nie stanie ;) MI musi czuwać ;) Zizi 12:23, 24 kwi 2007 (CEST) Kategorie Przypadkiem, przypadkiem jak zmieniałem to przez przypadek usunąłem. Dzięki Ixer za poprawę :). Ordnung muss sein- zgadzam się. Wester 12:56, 28 cze 2007 (CEST) Wielka Rzeczpospolita Co z nią będzie, chciałbym bardzo pomóc. Proszę o kontakt na gg : 1514419 Hoaxy? Allawa, Bill Gates ? szukam usilnie źródeł i nie mogę w CAR znaleźć. Co z tym fantem poczynić? Zizi 12:27, 3 lut 2008 (CET) :O Allawie i ja nic nie znalazłem. O śmierci Gatesa jest tu. Jeżeli nie ma innych źródeł, to Allawę proponuję usunąć, hasło o BG zmienić i uźródłowić. Red 81 17:50, 3 lut 2008 (CET) Grafika:OSO mod.jpg Hej, Nie dało sie tego zdjątka tu podpiąć? Red 81 17:49, 22 lut 2008 (CET) Polska Akademia Konstrukcyjna Hej, Trudna sprawa, bo wymaga odpowiedzi na pytanie, czym tak właściwie ma być Wielkapedia. Myślę, że temat powinieneś podsunąć ogółowi Redakcji - w końcu Wielkapedia ma pełnić role służebną wobec Wielkiej. Moim zdaniem otwarte dopuszczenie twórczości własnej byłoby tragedią, więc istnieją następujące opcje: *Skoro dopuszczalna jest rozsądna ilość twórczości własnej w przypadku opisów miast, to hasła z miastami powiązane, jako ich rozwinięcie, mogłyby też sie taką swobodą cieszyć, pod warunkiem odpowiedniego oznaczenia - może szablon mówiący, że hasło stanowi uzupełnienie strony miasta stworzonej w ramach Projektu Moje Miasto i zawiera treści nie mające źródła w CAR. (za tym przemawia fakt, że gdyby dokładnie ta sama treść znalazła się na stronie Szczecina, pewnie by nie budziła kontrowersji); *Możemy iść w kierunku CARowej ortodoksji i dbać o "czystość" zgromadzonych na Wielkapedii informacji o Wielkiej. (za tym przemawia choćby fakt, że Wielkapedia w swoim pierwotnym założeniu miała stanowić odbicie stanu z CAR i nic ponad to, ale w ten sposób ukręcamy łeb obywatelskiej pomysłowości i inicjatywie); *Można w końcu zastanowić się nad publikacją artykułu o Akademii. Podobno autor hasła wysłał coś do Redakcji. Jeżeli byłoby dobre, hasło miałoby podkładkę w CAR, a my problem z głowy. (za tym z kolei przemawia lenistwo - zniknąłby przedmiot wątpliwości, ale to znowu wyjście doraźne - problem wróciłby w innym haśle i znów stalibyśmy przed wyborem pomiędzy dwoma pierwszymi opcjami); Ogólnie skłaniam się ku pierwszej opcji - w razie dojścia do wniosku, że twórczość własna zaczyna zagrażać Wielkapedii, zawsze można wyprowadzić Wołgę, wyjąć z bagażnika mopa i posprzątać dokładnie. Póki co myślę można poprzestać na oznaczeniu i trzymaniu tego typu haseł w jakichś tam ryzach. Ale jakbyś miał inne pomysły (albo jakby miała je Redakcja), to jest to temat do ciekawej dyskusji. (Ale sie rozpisałem - to chyba dlatego żem trzeźwy - idę to naprawić :D) Pozdr Red 81 22:08, 23 lut 2008 (CET) Re: Konto Okej. Przeniosę twój wkład na bezprefixowe :P konto jakoś jutro lub pojutrze. --TOR 23:45, 28 maj 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki Nie działają w jakim sensie? Nie możesz na nie wejść? Nie możesz edytować? Nie wyświetlają się? A w kwestii MediaWiki:Sidebar, jakiej skórki używasz? Monobooka (podobne do Wikipedii) czy Monaco-Saphire (niebiesko-białe)? Pozdrawiam, TOR 23:45, 28 maj 2008 (UTC) Logo w Monaco Logo w Monaco możesz śmiało umieścić sam. :) Wystarczy wgrać odpowiednią grafikę pod nazwą Wiki_wide.png. Dodatkowo, z Monaco można robić cuda, przystosowując ją do swoich potrzeb. Możesz przeczytać jak to zrobić na stronie Help:Customizing Monaco, przykłady wykorzystania mozliwości Monaco są na stronie Help:Examples of customized Monaco skins. Pozdrawiam, TOR 10:52, 29 maj 2008 (UTC) Nefarius Ja nikogo banować nie chciałem. Najpierw upominałem, potem zmieniałem i dopiero za X razem dałem bana na 3 dni. A permban był odpowiedzią na pomysł Nefariusa by zakładać kolejne konta. A słowo "wkurwiać" i tak nie należy do słownika ludzi kulturalnych i jestem przekonany, że gdyby ktoś go użył w poście na FO, to post byłby usunięty (dla przykładu, kiedyś usunięto mojego posta, w którym użyłem w kontekście cytatu słowa "ch*j", ponieważ "zawierało treści wulgarne"). Stosujmy równe prawa wobec użytkowników portalu Wielkiej i Wielkiejpedii. Gladwik 16:00, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) *Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem kulturalny. Zdarzało mi się używać słowa "wkurwiać" na FO, ale jako, że nie obrażało nikogo nie było usuwane (i mowa tu o okresie sprzed dołączenia do SR, sprzed zostania OSA) :P ---> Alternatywny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Ale ja będę z chamstwem walczył, i nie będę tolerował niekulturalnych zachowań. Gladwik *Spoko, walcz ile chcesz, ale pamiętaj, że chorąży Torpeda nigdy nie będzie jak Kapitan Bomba :P ---> Salicynowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Transseksualny Nefarius Transseksualny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Zlodowaciały Nefarius Zlodowaciały Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Satanistyczny Nefarius Satanistyczny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *NefariuSS Oł jeee, skończył się mój tymczasowy ban ;D, znowu mogę wkurwiać ludzi (przynajmniej, aż do permbanu) jako "oryginalny" NefariuSS ;D *Wampirzy Nefarius Wampirzy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Cytoplazmatyczny Nefarius Cytoplazmatyczny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Anielski Nefarius Anielski Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Nie Wiadomo Jaki Nefarius Nie Wiadomo Jaki Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *CAPSLOCKOWY NEFARIUS CAPSLOCKOWY NEFARIUS Pozdrawia :* *Biustowy Nefarius Biustowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Rozkładający się Nefarius Rozkładający się Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Bezskórny Nefarius Bezskórny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Zmutowany Nefarius Zmutowany Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Zamknięty w sobie Nefarius Zamknięty w sobie Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Żądny krwi Nefarius Żądny krwi Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Latający Nefarius Latający Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *MMOowy Nefarius MMOowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Niepoddający się Nefarius Niepoddający się Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Gitarowy Nefarius Gitarowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Alfabetowy Nefarius Alfabetowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Bluesowy Nefarius Bluesowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Dresiarski Nefarius Dresiarski Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Szkieletorowy Nefarius Szkieletorowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Zastrzykowy Nefarius Zastrzykowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Bestialski Nefarius Bestialski Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Namiotowy Nefarius Namiotowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Nienasycony Nefarius Nienasycony Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Ćpający Nefarius Ćpający Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Cyberprzestrzenny Nefarius Cyberprzestrzenny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Kryształowy Nefarius Kryształowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Magiczny Nefarius Magiczny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Religijny Nefarius Religijny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Krwawiący Nefarius Krwawiący Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Czekoladowy Nefarius Czekoladowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Krasnoludowy Nefarius Krasnoludowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Mumiowy Nefarius Mumiowy Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Stary Nefarius Stary Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Maniakalny Nefarius Maniakalny Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Szamański Nefarius Szamański Nefarius Pozdrawia :* *Wieśniacki Nefarius Wieśniacki Nefarius Pozdrawia :* Z mojej strony warunki zakończenia są bardzo proste. Poza tym, to zawsze ja odpowiadam na ruchy Nefariusa, nie stosuje działań zaczepnych. O tym jak to długo będzie trwało zdecyduje więc pan Nefarius.Gladwik 19:14, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Dopóki dopóty nie odzyskam pełnej kontroli na moim pierwotnym kontem i przywróceniem go do stanu sprzed całej tej sytuacji będę dalej robił, to co robię. To wszystko co mogę na ten temat powiedzieć. NefariuSS Pozdrawia :* Proponuję, Ixerze, abyś wystąpił w roli mediatora. Może osoba tak światła jak Ty, a w dodatku, bądź co bądź, autorytet, pomoże zażegnać ten konflikt, który zaczyna mnie normalnie nudzić (niestety Nefariusie, nie wku*iasz mnie). Ja proszę tylko, żeby ob. Nefarius nie używał słów uznawanych w języku ludzi kulturalnych za wulgarne, tudzież obraźliwe. pozdrawiam Gladwik 16:00, lut 19, 2010 (UTC) Mediator nie pomoże. Już powiedziałem kiedy to skończę. NefariuSS pozdrawia :* Orzeł Zwycięski jako tapeta Hej. Strasznie mi się spodobał Orzeł w jednym z twoich artykułów. Niestety jest on w małej rozdzielczości. Jest jakaś szansa na znalezienie go w większej, najlepiej 1024x768? Z góry dzięki